gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1989 PEARL - PVC Baby 12" VINYLBABY 24003
This Gotz Baby Doll is named PEARL; she was produced in 1989 and measures 30cm/12" tall with a Doll ID or Catalog Code #: 24003. She is a bald baby doll with molded blonde hair. She has BROWN "sleepy-eyes" with an UNKNOWN eye design. She is an all-vinyl, articulated, "NEWBORN/BABY" baby doll.1 This Gotz baby doll in German is called a VINYLBABY, which in English, means "VINYL BABY." A Vinyl Baby is an all-vinyl baby doll; due to it's vinyl torso, it is considered a hard-bodied baby doll. A VINYLBABY contains PVC; PVC contains phthalates, which is a plasticizer that helps to make rigid plastic "soft." Phthalates are not only dangerous and toxic to children, but they can also cause cancer. As Gotz is commited to making only the safest, highest-quality products that exceed European testing standards, today Gotz no longer uses PVC materials and their baby dolls are phthalate-free. Please click this link to view more about the quality and safety of Gotz. A VINYLBABY falls within the doll category: "Play Doll" as these dolls are specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Doll baby dolls are mass-produced. Baby dolls may be bald; have "sculpted" and/or "molded" hair; or have durable "rooted" hair (i.e. hair that has been inserted directly into the scalp). Their will either have "fixed" (fixed in position) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (which open/shut when the doll's vertical position is altered). VINYLBABY baby dolls have all-vinyl bodies that can be easily cleaned with a damp cloth. As dolls intended for play, these baby dolls have outfits that are made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for their durability and ease of care than for their appearance. For all of these reasons, VINYLBABY baby dolls tend to be one of the least expensive baby dolls offered within the Gotz doll market. Catalog Information Doll Name: PEARL Year Produced: 1989 AGE BRACKET: NEWBORN/BABY *NEWBORN/BABY: Baby dolls with physical characteristics that place them within this age bracket. Doll ID or Catalog Code #: 24003 Height: 30cm/12" Torso Material: ALL-VINYL Body Type: HARD-BODIED German Classification: VINYLBABY German Classification (in English): PVC BABY Doll Category: PLAY DOLL Doll Collection/Line/Series: ENTER Neckstamp Mold #: ENTER Original Cost of Doll: ENTER Country of Production: ENTER IF KNOWN Physical Characteristics Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR Hair Length: BALD BABY DOLL Hair Style: MOLDED HAIR *MOLDED HAIR: Hair is that is "grooved" into the head mold of the doll and then painted to resemble physical hair. Hair Description: Bald baby doll with molded blonde hair. Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES Eye Color: BROWN EYES Eye Design: UNKNOWN *Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: *'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. *'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from iris to edge of pupil. Other Physical Characteristics: UNKNOWN/NONE Body Type These baby dolls have an all-vinyl body type; they are considered a "hard-bodied" baby doll (vs. a "soft-bodied" baby doll that has a soft, padded cloth torso). Their heads, necks, torsos, and limbs are all made of vinyl. Articulation Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will have an internal articulation mechanism referred to as an articulation joint, and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations can then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to identify the articulation type on a doll as many dolls will share the same face mold but will have different body types. MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Doll can sit unaided (but is unable to stand due to its bent knees); both shoulders and hips move/pose; neck articulates head. Original Outfit Please provide a brief, yet detailed physical description of this doll's original outfit, and upload a photo of this outfit in the placeholder provided. Original Box Please provide a photo of this doll's original box, in the placeholder provided. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Hard-Bodied Baby Dolls Category:Vinylbaby = PVC Baby Category:Articulated Baby Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Vinyl Torso Baby Dolls Category:Play Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Bald Dolls Category:Newborn/Baby - Baby Dolls Category:Molded Hair Baby Dolls Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:12" Baby Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Vinylbaby = All-Vinyl Baby Category:Vinylbaby = Vinyl Baby